If Only For Love
by Yasumoni
Summary: Join our own chubbly, bubbly Mikan,Natsume and Tohru,Kyo and Ruka,Hotaru in their spellbinding journey of suspence romance missions humour alices...Sounds interesting?...LATEST CHAPTER- NATSUME'S POV
1. Yuka's Dying Message

**Disclaimer- **Idon't owe anyone anything

_**CHAPTER 1-Yuka's Dying Message **_

As the first rays of light made their way through the open window to hit eyes I woke up. Hmmmmm I always loved to keep my window open. Actually since the day I got a gift-wrapped red alice stone in the window sill. And the greedy I am I guess I keep expecting more…(*mischievous grin*)

It's been almost five years that my life completely flip sided. Right from the day I left Grandpa (OK! OK! I still feel guilty for stealing his savings) to go after Hotaru, meeting my favorite teacher, Narumi sensei and knowing that I am an Alice AND…meeting him…..You know what…..Aaahhhhhh …I am getting late! And if I keep talking to myself I will definitely get a large piece of Jin-Jins mind definitely more than I can chew…Oh! Man I already have enough in my plate and can help without another helping…

Let me see….umm how should I tie my hair..pony tail? Well I did that in one of the Alice festivals and was greatly admired to (Oooooo) But nah not today That nasty Natsume is sure to make a nasty comment…..Demo (dreamily) he once asked me to let my hair down, said it would suit me better….NOW don't let your imaginations go WILD and don't get the wrong idea like he said it in the most romantic situations ,… cool breeze blowing , ruffling my hair, his crimson eyes holding my hazel ones, our lips mere inches apart . a background with a setting sun…..hey did I let my imaginations go wild ? anyways this lines were spoken by our great Natsume sama when he had soaked me wet and we were having one of our worst rows…..I was calling him all kind of names…did I disappoint you … Ok let me assure you….there is _nooooothing _between Natsume and me…We are _**just friends….**_

Hiyaaaaaa…#?##?…But why am I thinking of this stupid , perverted , idiot fox now…..real silly….I guess I will tie them in pig tails… ….Grrh ….total time waste…..Grrrr

La …La ….Lala…. You know , you know…Our great Natsume sama haven't changed one bit…kya ….I am getting late.I can take a shortcut..

NATSUME!

I changed my mind as Natsume was coming the same way….Its nice to walk in someone's company…I hate walking alone

"Hey cant you wait for me…anyways Ohio" I said with my best smile

"Oh! Its Polka or should I call P3 ?"

I must have ignored the remark but curiosity got the better of me…I should have adhered to the fact curiosity kills the cat

"Ummo…ne Natsume ….what is P3? I said playing with my fingers

He raised his brows."What does your stupid brain make out of it" He kinda looked amused.

"Natsume I am NOT stupid. Anyways forget it"

"OK, Bye the ways your petal pattern panties look far more hotter and better than polka dots" He ran away

"NATSUME you perverted fox"…I warned you he hasn't changed one bit…

"Ohaioooooo Minna san " I announced my entry in my class….

"HO~TA~RUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~~~" I attacked my BEST , loveliest, cutest …..

BANG!

"Hotaruuuuuuu,,,, You are my no. 1 best friend in this whole world …Was it necessary to hit me with that Baka gun…..~~~~~~~~"

"Good morning Mikan" she said in her monotonous voice…

I always said Hotaru's love was hard to understand…..

Well as usual the class started and as always my mind was not in the lesson….Really how things changed …After I chased my cutest lovely handsome beau-…..

Ummmmm adjectives can wait….best friend , enjoyed all the alice festivals and a proud moment –rescued Natsume…Though my first exam was a titanic disaster but as I got the gist of things I have been performing better with every passing exam.(Yaaaay )….And I also learned a lesson –NEVER go to noda sensei to learn history…You will learn less history and more of his self made story…

Anyways after that my life took a kind of dark dimension …I am not complaining ….OK…..But…Inchou's alice stolen, hotaru shot , and…meeting my mother for the first time-

Her last words still ring on my ears

Flashback

"So-rr-y Mi-ka-n"

"Hold on, Mum. Helps on the way "I said between tears

She suddenly got delirious "Shiki! S-to-p hi-m..Fi-ve En-d …

"MUM…"

_**End of Flashback…..**_

What did she mean by those words Even Shiki kun couldn't fathom the secret out of them…However its been almost five years and so far everything is going smoothly …..The ESP vanished the very night….While Mum turned the key of the warphole he rushed towards her …..there was a big explosion….But unlike my mum we never found his boby …..Nobody knows whether he is alive or dead…In this past years there wasn't even a sign of his shadow..

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hardly noticed the warm. Rather hot sensation in the nape of my neck

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh….!….NA-TS-UM-EEEEEE! How could you set my pigtails on fire?" I pouted

"15 seconds"

"What?"

"You took exactly 15 sec to react…..Spit it out, Polka what's bothering you?"

"None of your bussiness ?" I replied sticking out my tongue….

"Want me to burn it out of you?"

"Try me..did you forget I have nullification"

"That doesn't prevent me to use matchsticks."

"If both of you don't stop I will make both of you my test piece for the next version of Baka Gun"

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu, See see Natsume is bothering me….and my loyal Hotaru came to my rescue"

Before she could hit me …

"Mikan Sakura" Serina sensei called. You know she is our homeroom teacher "You are called in the staff room…

Both Hotaru and Natsume exchanged glances…..

"Wha-" Natsume began

"Nothing Jin- I mean Jinno sensei's detention"

Yeah! I almost forgot about the most important thing , I have started taking missions under the MSP and the new ESP , Narumi sensei and offcourse Persona You know what persona isn't bad at all. He is kinda very understanding, helpful. I discovered that my compatibility with other alices is quite high almost like Shiki -kuns.

And when I had the opportunity to be helpful I just couldn't resist. After all how many are there who con pass through barriers, can use multiple alices…Hey! I am not boasting..OK

Persona hardly ever calls me between classes…This must be important…..

"Ohioo…Persona sensei" I said with my best smile

"Mikan this mission is quite hard, it will require every unwavering determination, every ounce of your concentration…."

"Sensei, OK but Where's the catch?" I went to my _no- nonsense- but- still- doesn't –makes-_ sense mode.

"Its kind of a rescue mission, two people kidnapped you know.."

"Rei, you know its already difficult to escape and with two people around my neck…..its not that I am refusing I am just uncertain…"

"But the whole area was heavily barriered, there were already two failed attempts, No, no one was seriously injured" He replied following my reaction.

"And you found the perfect scapegoat " I tried to joke but he didn't laugh

But as we neared our so called headquarters I heard someone crying . A little girl of about eight . I rushed towards her…

"There , there don't cry" Putting my arms around her I said

"Persona, why…"

Before I could finish" She is Winry, configuration alice,4th type very powerful can change the configuration say a ball to a bat or I can say composition of almost anything a ball to a bomb….can turn anything into something explosive..Its her parents who are kidnapped"

"When?" was all I could say. Who would understand better than me what is it like to lose…..

"You agreed." For the first time persona smiled….

"Off course, do you think I have tomato juice in my bones for blood" STUPID QUESTIONS in a blood boiling situation..

"Tonight 10 p.m.. your partner is the _**White Devil"**_

_**Hiiiiiiiiii! So that's it!Yaaayyyyyyy! I finished writing….Yippppppppeeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**And I really hope you like it ! And now How will I know what you think….Ummmm….So pleaseeeeeeeeeseeeeee pleaseeeeee just review OK…I absolutely wont mind if you feel like throwing rotten tomatoes, eggs and even your shoes at me….Just write it out….I guess among friends anything works. Ok Bye for today….. **_


	2. Chapter 2  My Companions

Hiiiiiiii Phew! I had practical s all week !~~~~~~! But I still wrote seeee! I am here again with another chapter…And this chapter is dedicated to-, Rea….4 being the first and only one to review and Retu and Michan san for encouraging and inspiring me to write the fanfic..

_**Disclaimer-**__**I don't owe anyone anything…..**_

_**P.S…..Can anyone pleaseee tell me the meaning of Kuro Neko * smile* Talk to you again in the CHIT-CHAT section-(end of chapter) Read! *Smile***_

Chapter-2

Putting my hair inside the black cap, I couldn't help but think about Winery's tears. I will definitely rescue her parents, even if it is my first mission of this kind, even if it is the last thing I do….

Drop it, silly me thinking of all the depression things in the world…..I looked at the mirror instead. The darkness of the attire contrasted the paleness of my face….I have since history complained sensei that its tooo depressing ….just think about it …If things were my own way I would have preferred a pale pink dress with red roses…hey, did I tell you my name for missions is the Black Rose….. But sensei says that will be like asking the bull to kick me….Definitely , Persona sensei has hardly any sense of Fashion…J…..Still I had my way with the mask…Though black in color its intricately designed with small red and pink roses…

Tohru –chan aka the "White Devil" was already waiting for me.

"Mikan-Channnnn…..You are late…" She pouted

"Only by a few minutes , There is no need to make a scene…" My always-supporting Kyo senpai said

"Tohruuuuu chan…I am _very veery _sorry…." I made a crying face

"OK" She replied cheerfully..

"Right Tohru chan, Lets goooo we will definitely succeed I will vow and sign with my blood…."

"And Mikan chan We will put our lives on line….."Continued Tohru chan

"Whatever" Kyo sempai was quite sulky today

"What the hell am I supposed to do when I am stuck with a couple of overexcited brats."

A very irritated Persona remarked "Oi will stop acting like kids going for a picnic?"

"But sensei, things get easier if we are positive about it."

"Bullshit…If both of you were not the best we had I would have definitely fired you both…..Ok so now for the plan Here is the map and all the necessary requirements are in the backpack….The academy vehicle is waiting for you …However you have to teleport back. ….Good Luck….Break a Leg but come back in one piece" He had a strange sense of humor….

"Are you sure I can't accompany them…."

"Kyo they will be fine.."

"If they are not you will have to answer me."

"Kyo you are worrying for no reason….We can walk without you" Tohru chan remarked

"'Oi! .Sakura. ..take care of each other…"

"Ready Tohru chan Meet you near the gates"

"I will be following soon.."

However knowing the mischievous me I eavesdropped only to hear passionate kissing sounds….

Kyo and Tohru sempai have been dating for over two years…Kya they are sooooooo adorable together…

How I wish Nat-

_**Oh! **__Drop it ! I did't say anything just now !Forget it! Forget it! Forget it! He! He! Relax!_

I tried to relax with my eyes closed as I sat in the back car seat. No one in my class know that I take missions leave alone Hotaru , Ruka-pyon and….Natsume…..Their reactions will be like …Kyaaaa!#?…Omyyygod,,,,,,,they will completely freak out….But I am taking missions in my own free will….Nothing is more painful than losing dear ones, losing the reason for life , suddenly losing the omnipresent protective shade of your life….Something which I experienced after the E.S.P incident…I will even not like my worst enemy to go through it…..

The car stopped with a jerk. It always amazed me , how this alice powered cars reach thieir destination in less than 12 min.

Pulling our mask over our faces we must have looked like identical twins. Our compatibility with each other was simply great , hardly have any missions which didn't succeed. Tohru-chan is Shiki-kuns nice…..Naturally one of the strongest barrier alice of all Kyo kun had the animal transformation alice….When he takes an animal form he gets all the characteristics of it and cats is his favorite ….Silly huh! But for some reason Persona sensei asked him not to join us….I insisted on taking missions myself but Shiki kun and persona won't take a no for an answer ,.And …and and we are quite alike…always full of energy, and have to manage the angry young cat men at disposal…*wink*…I hardly lose an opportunity to tease them…I have to learn something from Natsume..*innocent,smile* J

"My my….. Tohru chan…..A few hairs tucking out of your mask. ….Huh huh…Hn .Hn…Impressing someone….huh huh….even though the person in question is absent….Oooooooooohhhhh sorry I forgot he is ever present in your dreams….Do you keep kissing in your dreams also…..But….."

"_Mikan! _We are on mission here…." I bet she blushed under her mask..She is my VERY good friend….

"OK. Tohru chan activate your barrier around us….we will try to sneak in the 1st gate without alerting the guards…if it fails then as always plan B Any ways seems like there are four gates to be passed till we reach the hostages" I said looking at the map

"Can't find any fault till then…" she said somewhat dreamily….

We never made the whole plan beforehand; nobody can tell what the demand of the situation can be…

As we neared the first gate I couldn't help but admire my foolproof plan. .Kyaaaaaaa ….. Hotaru would have been proud of me. You see you see you see I am not at all stupid…though acting silly is kind of my hobby…..I love to see the smile on my friends and a certain someone who doesn't used to smile at all…..

CRASH!

Ooooooopppppssssssss! I tripped…..OK…OK I said that I am not stupid but I never claimed not be clumsy . In fact I can bet that I am a congenital clumsy girl…

"Tohru-chan guards are alerted , time for plan B"

"Yup…"

While she placed a barrier around us I took out a couple of sleeping bombs.(Ooooo My Ho~ta~ruuu's invention) and threw then towards them. Instantly all were asleep…You see the less we use our alice the more will be there for the latter…

"Hey Mikan form here on our real hurdles start .."

"Tohru chan….nullifying as well as teleporting the barriers of this intensity with two people and returning with four is gonna be a Herculean task .."I faced her 'Tohru chan return back to the academy , I will manage here…" I replied with a smile..

"Bu-But I can't leave you alone…..Persona sensei will toast me and have me for breakfast . We can come back tommorow again."

"Tohru chan, we can't take the risk. We can't leave Winry's parents to their fate. Ok then wish me luck.."

Before she could protest further I started my journey inwards….but before that I heard her saying.

"Mikan….Take care…"

Chit-Chat-There I finished it..*yippee* …..And friends you know…in the practical exams here externals from other school come…And in our Bio prac. A very young invigilator came…..And you know the boys….But Sameer crossed his limits.. Teacher-"Do you know the answer?"

_**Sameer-No, maam**_

_**Teacher-"Why"**_

_**Sameer-"I did't pay attention to the question"**_

_**Teacher-"Why ?"**_

_**Sameer-"Maam….I was paying attention to you….!"*Wink*…..Ha! ha!**_

_**Ok…Bye meet you next week…**_

_**Remember …. "kuro neko meaning…."….And Review!..without reviews I get totally depressed…..Pity meeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Soooooo Anyyyyyyyyy One who stumbles across this page leave a review KKKKKK I will be waiting…..**_

_**Yasmin….With Love…**_

_*** I ***_

_**V**_


	3. Chapter 3 Out Alone

_**Hiiiiiiiii there ….everyone…..**_

_**Ummmmmmmmm…Does Kuro Neko means BLACK CAT….I am really confused….#?**_

_**Ok enjoy reading and make sure to tell me how it is…**_

Chapter-3

Two more gate to be crossed before the final destination…Kyaaa! I feel so grown up….coming to the missions all alone. If my calculations are right the guards outside won't have to worry about a sound nights sleep….All thanks to myyyyy Hotaruuuuu! She is soooooo intelligent….Kya~~~~~

Anyways I have to get this job done by 12am ….Then I can get a sound nights sleep, attend Jin-Jin's class on time…..Man! It will be hard to teleport three people out with barriers of this intensity,,,,,,,,,,Wish there was an alice with which I could shrink grown up people…..keep them in my backpack….

"Hands Up."

Bad day! Bad day! Bad Dayyyyyyyy!

Before I could reflect I group of almost fifty gunmen with their gun pointed at me surrounded me…..The normal me would have fainted….But here was one of the most efficient agent of the famous Alice Academy. But still…..

I acted as if I had fainted but the moment my hands touched the granite floor I activated Jinno sensei's electrifying alice…Most affective on granite floors…..see see even his alice is better than him…

I TOLD you I was not at all stupid…..Wow! I guess I can be the hero of the night….

BANG!

A bullet grazed my upper leg. Great Just when I was about to be declared a hero

"Electrify,,,,,,," But before it could hit him the gunman had already fainted from the earlier shock…..

Oh! Crap! I flinched at the sight of oozing blood.. Somehow I wrapped with a cloth….Man! I am hardly ever awake in Persona sensei's fir aid lectures…Still I reached the gate and penetrating it I was greeted with a room of flames as…

Hah! Childs play for me! Who would know better than me how to nullify flames I get to do that every morning when Natsume tries to burn my hair….

But extinguishing a room of flames was certainly more tiring than a small flame of Natsume's as by the time I reached the gate I was completely exhausted….

Wow! The room gave me the impression of our Christmas party hall….It was huge with kind of a tree house at the top….

I teleported to the top….Man! My parents must have been direct descendants of moneys…How I resisted the urge of climbing the whole way…..but then I would get late….

Bright light flashed my eyes as soon as entered the room….my iris soon would get weak if they are subjected to such treatment~~~~~Kya~~~~~ But my heart leaped as soon as I saw my gift in the middle of the room…a tied couple..Winry's parents…I ran …no limped towards then .

"Here.' I said untying them . Man! How they reminded me of my own parents….who before I could know left me…."Hey! I am taking the liberty of calling you Oka and otou san OK….Yipeee…Mission Accomplished…I said giving a high five …

"Not so fast…dear lady….."

"RUN….."

I was scared not because of the situation….because of this man's malice filled ruthless eyes….

"Shall we play a game…." He shot at me which I somehow managed to doge with my injured leg….

"Knew this wouldn't work…This is quite a good catch …The barriers outside were simple tests to test your ability Black Rose…..If you think you can escape you are mistaken. Shall we change targets….."

Before I could blink an eyelid he threw a knife at okasan…hit her hand …..oozing blood….

"Mistake"

"Pardon, my lady"

"BIG MISTAKE!"

I didn't realize but my gravitational alice shook the entire building while I combined fire along with electricity to hit them with full intensity….

I was completely exhausted….I crawled to my newfound Oka san….pulled the knife out and used Subaru ni's healing alice.

"Are – you – alright?"

"Fine but you….."

I nodded…..Crap! My sight had already blurred…NO! I never gave up this easily…..if we stay here we will be caught…Still to early to give up…

I grabbed my newfound oka and otousan's hand and teleported and nullified with all my willpower ….I don't know if my mission was accomplished or not…I don't know if we reached Gakuen or not…..But the only thing which I can bet with my life is that before my world crossed to oblivion I caught the glimpse of pain filled somewhat scared

yet the most beautiful crimson eyes I had ever seen…

_**##################***************************************#############**_

_**How is it? Please tell me about it…I will embrace criticisms ….Soooooo anyone who ever opens this page is requested to leave a review….Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..*puppy eyes*….Please…**_

_**You know you can even throw rotten tomatoes and potatoes …**_

_**Anyways…Bye….**_

_**Spoiler- Next Chapter Natsumes P.O.V**_

_**Waiting for Reviews….**_

_**Yasmin…..With Love…^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4 Pan Frying Wish

_**Hiiiii**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't owe anyone anything….**_

_**CHAPTER-4**_

Looking at her inert form lying there a series of melancholy emotions washed over me. If I had only known….She looked so peaceful, there was ….at least I felt an aura around her glowing like the morning sun ..ready to bring about life and happiness around…..why….she gave the new life to me the smile in my face is not her only gift…She taught me how to live life…Sh-e She was beautiful…..

Involuntarily, I placed my hands on her forehead slightly stroking her bangs….

"Oi! Polka wake up already…..You have been out cold for at least two days;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Na-at-su-mee! Wh-"

WHA- What the hell! She abruptly opens her eyes and starts shouting…..I felt like screaming myself…But I definitely have more self-control than her….Really this girl is unpredictable…

The door burst opened revealing Hotaru's baka gun pointed at us…..perhaps me who was seated next to her…

"Dare to harm her Hungua and I will make you pay both cash and in kind"

Someone once really said '_Habits die a hard Death' _

Hotaru followed by Tohru , Kyo and Ruka walked towards Mikan's bed.

"Baka….Dare to scare us again and I will make you swallow 10000000needles and pay 500000000000 rabits"

"Mikan chan! You Okay….Why did you scream …..does it hurt anywhere?" a very concerned Tohru asked

"To-Tohru chan what are Natsume,Hotaru and Rukapyon doing here? Where are my Oka….where are the parents….are they alright? Someone was hurt….Winry, where-…."

"Calm down Polka .." I said as hotaru attached claming plasters on her…..

"The parents are fine in their home which is now guarded by heavy barrier. They are fine You healed them remember…..And as for Winry…." Persona smiled as he gave way to Winry…..

WHAT! Persona smiled …I must be going blind…Persona smiling…I think its high time now that I consult an eye specialist. But then I gave up missions years ago..

"Niiiiii san…." Winry jumped at her crying…"Snif! We were worried sick. I promise the next time I will be accompanying you"

"There won't a next time." I declared.

"But Nat-" Mikan started

"Mikan, you were supposed to come back onepiece along with Tohru" Kyo senpai remarked

"Ky-"

"Sakura san why…..you could have told at least us."

" Ruka pyon-…."

"Baka, you call me your best friend…"

Did the famous cold queen fake the emotion…

"THAT'S WHY…..That's why I didn't tell you guys …..You would never agree nor understand ….Don't you they need me…..That's the way I can make a god given gift useful….." She added with a smile "Don't worry about me I am fine….."

"By the looks of it Polka you won't be out of here for weeks"

"Its Mikan to you Natsume…" She heated up again "And I am no going to give up missions now" She added stubbornly.

"If you weren't sick I would have awarded you your well earned baka gun hits.."

"FINE! Yeah afterall who am I to say you anything …..Go dig your own grave…!

I was too angry to say anything else…I stormed out of the room….

I climbed the tallest branch of the Sakura tree….even that night I fell asleep here ( you see I was star gazing , actually looking intently at a particular pattern of stars which looked like a certain someone's pigtails…) when I heard some kind of a bang….I jumped down thanks to the training I had once undergone)…Only to get the greatest shock of my life ….AS I rushed towards the scene I saw polka collapsing and two strangers trying to hold her…..They would have known what pan frying experience is if that money freak Hotaru (Needless to say Ruka followed her ) had not erupted out of nowhere and Tohru , Kyo.. rushing to the scene…

O.K. She won't quit doing missions…..So there is hardly any alternative but for me to missons alomg with her….The clumsy she is , it's a surprise that she is still alive after doing all the missions…That day she gave me quite a scare…..another strange feeling…..Demo feeling or no feeling she is one girl and I owe her big time…

_**Bye…..**_

_**Waiting for reviews….**_

_**Yasmin…..With Love**_


End file.
